TS3 P2
Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Passimian (Pokemon), Samson (Camp Lazlo), Chip and Skip (Camp Lazlo) and Rafiki (The Lion King) * Combat Carl - Beaker (Muppets), Rod Redline (Cars 2), Falco (Star Fox), Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets), Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) and Iron Joe (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Baby Face - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros), Bump The Elephant, Mo (The Land Before Time) and Scoop (Bob the Builder) * Ducky - Road Runner (Looney Tunes), Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Flit (Pocahontas), Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) and Benny (Bob the Builder) * Frog - Croagunk (Pokemon), Rhino (Bolt), Tip (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), Jean Bob (The Swan Princess), Skip (Bob the Builder) and Splasher (Bob the Builder) * Hand-in-the-Box - Sudowoodo (Pokemon), Guido (The Land Before Time), Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), R.O.B (Nintendo), Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Road Runner (Looney Tunes), Mr. Tickle (The Mr. Men Show), Reilly (Open Season) and Lofty (Bob the Builder) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Cassie (Dragon Tales), Katie (Horton Hears a Who)/Taz (Looney Tunes), Rosita (Sesame Street)/Gossamer (Looney Tunes), Isa the Iguana (Dora the Explorer), Latias (Pokemon)/Aerodactyl (Pokemon), Kessie (Winnie the Pooh), Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur), Trix and Skip (Bob the Builder) and Thumper (A Bug's Life) * Jingle Joe - Geodude (Pokemon), Animal (Muppets), Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) and Roley (Bob the Builder) * Legs - Kevin (Up), Wheezie (with Zak as Extra) (Dragon Tales), Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder), Cleo (Clifford), Peepers (Rock a Doodle), Angie (Shark Tale), Dr. Hutchison (Rocko's Modern Life) and Dizzy (Bob the Builder) * Rockmobile - Herry Monster (Sesame Street), Barney (Barney & Friends), Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), Shnitzel (Chowder), Don Carlton (Monsters Universty), Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Roller Bob - Umbreon (Pokemon), Charlie Barkins (All Dogs go to Heaven), Aladar (Dinosaur), Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Terri and Terry Perry (Monsters University), Muck (Bob the Builder) and Travis (Bob the Builder) * Walking Car - Heliolisk (Pokemon), Gurgi (The Black Cauldron), Bertie (Thomas and Friends), High Five Ghost (Regular Show), Terence (Thomas & Friends), Hammy (Over The Hedge), Henry Armadillo (My Gym Partner's a Monkey), Kratz (Harvey Beaks), Bernie (Zig & Sharko), Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit) and Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) and Scrambler (Bob the Builder) * Burned Rag Doll - Muk (Pokemon), Squishy Squibbles (Monsters University), Bokkun (Sonic the Hedgehog), E.B. (Hop), Lucario (Pokemon), Reptar (Rugrats) and Benny Rabbit (Sesame Street) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Onix (Pokemon), Bulgy (Thomas and Friends), Marshmallow (Frozen), Jangles (Inside Out), Godzilla and Plated Sharptooh (The Land Before Time 5) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Hubie and Bertie (Looney Tunes), Bill and Ben (Thomas and Friends), Tick-Tock Crocodile and Octopus (Peter Pan), Pedro and Nico (Rio), Don Carlton and Art (Monsters University) and Warren the Ostrich and Mark the Polar Bear (ZooMates) * Sally Doll - Pearl (SpongeBob SquarePants), Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street), Heather (Over The Hedge) and Dot (A Bug's Life)